Elongated objects such as ladders, pipe, rods, or lumber and the like are often bulky and awkward to store. Usually these items are simply laid on the floor against a wall or suspended from the ceiling or wall on hooks. Such simple hooks will function adequately so long as the floor space below them is kept completely clear. For example, in order to lift a long extension ladder onto overhead hooks, one must either stand and lift near the ladder's center or, with the help of an assistant, lift the ladder at opposite ends. In either case, it is necessary that the floor space below the hooks be clear or that the floor space at both ends be clear. If the stored objects are relatively small pieces, such as pipe, lumber, or rods, it can be very difficult to select only one of these objects and remove it separately from the other objects stored on hooks or hangers.
Many devices have been made for storing long objects on vans or trucks. Typically, these are exterior racks mounted on the roof of the vehicle. Such racks are relatively costly and inconvenient to use. These racks are usually open and expose the objects to adverse weather conditions such as sun, snow, or rain. Even if the object, such as a ladder, is made of a material which is not affected by extreme weather conditions, dirt and moisture accumulating on it will brush off on the user or be carried into interior work areas.
Also, storage housings in the form of elongated tubes have been mounted on these exterior racks. These tubes are used for storing pipe, electrical conduits, or long drill bits and typically are openable only at one end. This makes it very difficult to select from the items stored in the tube and to remove one without disturbing the others. The alternative has been to store the items inside the vehicle, wasting precious cargo space or making them difficult to reach.